The Storm
The Storm is the eighth episode of Galactik Football. Summary While the Shadows-Pirates game is in full swing, Aarch looks for the captain of his team, but to no avail. Rocket has disappeared. Tia thinks she knows where he could be hiding, but an enormous snowstorm is brewing outside. Clamp, for his part, is getting more and more anxious and becomes increasingly prone to violent headaches. Dame Simbai is beginning to have doubts about Clamp’s identity: who is he really? Plot The episode opens with the Arcadia News weather report with Knork Agnet, he reveals a large ice storm is about to hit Akillian and tells everyone on the planet to stay inside. On Akillian, Norata is raising the guards on the greenhouse too protect it when Aarch arrives and tell him that Rocket has vanished, Norata gets angry but is comforted by Aarch who states that like when Norata used to run away, he would always come back. In Aarch Academy, D'Jok and Tia are in the Holotraining Cube doing Flux training, the two players perform a series of kicks before leaving the Holotrainer. Thran congradulates D'Jok who says that the Breath is within all of them and that all it needs was to be awakened. D'Jok and Tia then go back into the Holotrainer, Clamp (who is controlling the Holotrainer) then secretly slips a device into the control panel of the Holotrainer, the interface changes to show the levels of flux that D'Jok and Tia are using. D'Jok and Tia both fire up the Breath and jump into the air ready to kick the balls, at the same moment, Clamp activates the device causing both players to suddenly shout in pain and fall to the floor in agony. Clamp quickly removes the device and pockets it with a sad look on his face. D'Jok and Tia are sent to Dame Simbai who cannot find anything wrong with them and begins to prepare an energy potion for them. Aarch then arrives and asks about their condition, Tia asks about Rocket and Aarch tells her what he knew but assured her that he would return. In the stadiums lab, Clamp inserts the device into his computer and the interface shows the statistics he took from Tia and D'Jok, he then plugs another device into the computer which displays a strange wave signal. He is then suddenly hit by a memory wave showing him in a lab with another scientist named I'Son, Clamp is then brought back to reality by Thran who comes in to play a video game, Clamp refuses and snaps at Thran when he offers to help him. Thran leaves and bumps into Dame Simbai and tells her about Clamp's attitude, Simbai looks through the window of Clamp's Lab but quickly retreats when Clamp sees her looking. In the dorms, Mei is reading about the Wamba's star player Lune-Zeara when she notices Tia leaving with her coat, when she questions Tia, she states that she is cold and was heading to the lounge. In another room, D'Jok and Micro-Ice are playing cards when Thran interrupts them and tells them that a match is about to start between the Shadows and the Pirates. On their way to the lounge they spot Tia heading for the stadiums exit and decide to follow her. They catch her as she is about to step out into the storm and she reveals that she may know where Rocket is and agrees to let D'Jok and Micro-Ice come with her. In the lounge, Ahito is snoozing while Thran watches the start of the Shadows, Pirates match. The match shows Sinedd playing for the first time and displaying his use of the team flux, The Smog. Aarch is also watching the match with Simbai and the use of the Smog causes him remember his brief membership on the Shadows team and how the Smog had made him extremely ill. Out on Akillian, Tia, D'Jok and Micro-Ice are caught in the ferocity of the storm, Tia then falls from a ledge and Micro-Ice gets seperated from D'Jok and collapses from the cold, Rocket then appears and helps him onto his snowmobile. The two quickly find D'Jok who tells them where Tia fell, they find her and Rocket quickly takes them back to his cave where he gives them all a hot drink and discusses some of his interests, Micro-Ice and D'Jok then apologize for their attitudes towards Rocket and along with Tia they ask for him to return to the Academy. The Shadows, pirates match continues and both Aarch and Simbai look deeply concerned about Sinedd's ability to use the Smog. Sinedd scores the final goal of the game making the score 6-1 to the Shadows, with 20 seconds remaining, the Pirates all tap a device on their shoulders causing them to instantly become invisible. Thran applaudes the Pirates for their abilities even though they lost, it is then that he realises that D'Jok and Micro-Ice aren't there and Ahito (still snoozing) states that they havent been there for the whole match. Ahito, Thran and Mei then all go to Aarch and tell him that Tia, D'Jok and Micro-Ice are missing, however no sooner had they told him, the three appear inside the office. Aarch then angrily lectures them about the dangers and how he is responsible for them however he is interrupted by Rocket who tells Aarch that they were trying to find him. Aarch is relieved that Rocket is back but tells them all to suit up and meet in the Holotrainer for practice after their deeds. After the team leave, Aarch smiles and applaudes them for their efforts with Simbai. In the lab, Clamp continues to work when he gets another memory flash when he realises that the the scientist named I'Son, who was his partner in the past is now the Pirate Leader, Sonny Blackbones and the episode closes. Episode Notes *The Shadows defeat The Pirates 6-1. *Sinedd suits up in a Shadows uniform and uses The Smog for the first time. *Rocket rejoins the team. Category:Episodes